


Quickie for Cardi #1

by Absolute_Rebel_Doctor



Category: Maéldion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor/pseuds/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richédion is missing his favourite Templar, what is the poor Cardinal to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie for Cardi #1

Sermon was running as it always did.  
Slowly.  
The Cardinal sat to the right hand side of Father Jean-Kluis and continued to ignore the ramblings of the man.  
He was bored. As usual.  
Sermon was always boring.  
  
He wondered just what his lover might be doing…  
Probably something a lot more entertaining that listening to a half wit go on about some chapter or other he had read several times.  
Hell as a young reverend he must have read through the bible 20 times. He knew a lot of by heart but alas as thee most powerful and leader of the cardinals his presence was always in need.  
  
Right now he needed out of here, it was too hot…and his thoughts had drifted to his last sexual encounter with Maél, oh he liked it rough. God the man was just pure muscle.   
All hard and steel, the way he grunted and thrust…  
His cock twitched. No. No no no. Not here.   
But the idea of Maél all aroused and sweaty in his bed. He was getting stiff fast. He shuffled in his throne. Thank goodness these breeches were baggy. He sat back and tried to ignore the pleasurable throb in his nether regions.   
  
He tensed his jaw as the memories of the night flashed through his mind, the heat, the damp sheets, the orgasm…he’d come twice. Maél had fucked him so hard he’d had 2 orgasms. COME FOR ME.  
  
That command rang in his head and his cock twitched violently. His hands itched to stroke at the heated and hardened length between his thighs.   
  
As they called for the minutes to be passed Riché managed to excuse himself swiftly and made a mad dash into the closest bathroom and slammed the door.  
He stripped off his velvet red jacket and hung it over the towel rail, he stripped his shirt open and slumped down onto the closed toilet running his hands over his sweating torso.   
  
He moaned as his cock contracted…he was going to blow.  
C O M E F O R M E  
  
His hands fumbled with the strings of his breeches for a few moments before he managed to undo them and push them down to release himself. His hands automatically went to work, one stroking the head of his penis the other cupping and teasing his testicles.   
  
“This so bad” he groaned, masturbating in the house of the lord, oh he was going to burn in hell, but fuck its what that damn Templar did to him.  
  
His soft foreskin felt like silk in his sweating palm. The length of him hard like granite, throbbing, twitching…his eyes clamped shut against the memories of the last bedroom encounter, the way Maél’s cock pressed against his prostate, the rough grasp on his hips, each even thrust, he could hear himself whimpering and he felt disgusted.  
  
So close. So so close.  
He panted, each breath making him tense, his testicles drawing up, the way his cock stiffened still and the last moan to leave his lips as he felt the orgasm flood forward was one man's name “Maél!!”   
  
The name sent warmth through him and he collapsed back against the wall. The pleasure flowing through every fibre of his body making him numb. He sighed, as he felt his semen flow over his hand leaving a hot white trail as it ran down and dribbled onto his thigh.  
  
“Fucking - hell - Maél…” 


End file.
